El tesoro del Nibelungo
by Liuliel Wiedii
Summary: Karin viaja a la prospera ciudad de Moesatsu para asesinar a… a… ¿A un viejo amor? ¿A los errores del pasado? ¿A su ex amante?... mhn… para matar al que fue su placer culpable en el pasado.


**Prologo.**

 **El metamorfo.**

.

..

...

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este Fic participa del Reto Mujeres al poder, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

...

..

.

Karin giró la llave y el mecanismo comenzó a crujir. Gruesos engranajes, cadenas y contrapesos sonaron dentro de las gruesas paredes de metal. La pesada puerta dejo escapar un ronco suspiró, como el de un gigante con la garganta reseca, y comenzó a moverse. Lenta y ruidosamente como un gigante de piedra.

La mayoría de las cárceles que tenía Orochimaru estaban llenas de "ratones de laboratorio". Campesinos secuestrados, niños huérfanos, criminales prófugos, mercenarios mutilados, enfermos terminales, vagabundos, ninjas renegados, prostitutos y putas. La clase de personas por las que el mundo no se preocupa y prefiere fingir que no existen. Simples y convenientes cobayas para Orochimaru.

Pero la cárcel de la que era celador en este momento era totalmente diferente. Los "especímenes" de esta cárcel eran mucho más valiosos y peligrosos.

La puerta terminó de abrirse con otro roncó suspiro; mostrando un rectángulo negro del ancho de una persona. Se escuchó un clic mecánico que hizo eco dentro de las paredes. Luces amarillas y parpadeantes se encendieron tras la puerta, revelando un amplio y largo pasillo.

Karin se adentró en aquella boca de lobo como quien va a pasear al jardín del barrio. Los ecos de sus pasos resonaron por el lugar. Inmediatamente las criaturas que habitaban en aquella oscuridad se agitaron nerviosas, impacientes, hambrientas.

Sólo había doce prisioneros. Sus celdas eran amplias y no había rejas; en su lugar tenían un material parecido al cristal que tenía cuatro pulgadas de grosor y era tan duro como el acero; numerosos poros en la parte superior permitían el paso del aire y en la parte inferior una pequeña rendija de puerta doble por donde apenas cabía un escueto plato de sopa.

Las celdas estaban separadas una de otra por diez metros e intercaladas. De forma que las celdas nunca se daban la cara. Sólo tenían por vista la sucia pared de bloques de piedra.

Karin camino diez metros y a su derecha apareció el primer "espécimen". Un hombre albino de unos treinta años, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sus ojos rojos miraban el techo; perdido completamente en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera notó a Karin.

Diez metros más y a su izquierda, algo que parecía más lagarto que hombre, trepaba por las paredes inquieto. Huesos rotos y manchas de sangre negra adornaban su celda. Le rugió a Karin con furia cuando la vio pasar. El vapor de su aliento y su saliva empañó el grueso cristal.

Diez metros más y a la derecha estaba un niño delgaducho. Encogido en una esquina se abrazaba con tal fuerza que se clavaba las uñas en la carne. La sangre manaba de sus brazos y manchaba el suelo a su alrededor. Murmuraba palabras en un idioma que Karin nunca había escuchado.

Diez metros más y a su izquierda una anciana comenzó a reír como desquiciada en cuanto la vio. Sus dientes estaban amarillos y podridos. Su cabello blanco y sucio le llegaba hasta el piso. El tatuaje que tenía en su arrugada mejilla comenzó a brillarle con una luz roja y metálica. No dejo de reír hasta que perdió a Karin de vista.

Diez metros y a su derecha un hombre joven pintaba en una de las paredes. Su pelo negro y desenfadado enmarcaba un rostro serio y tranquilo. Se paraba con dignidad, con la espalda recta e incluso con esos harapos grises y sucios que vestía, tenía cierto atractivo. Parecía un universitario con aire de inteligente que estaba en aquel lugar por equivocación. Se acomodó los lentes y miró a Karin con intensidad.

Karin se detuvo un momento y miró la pintura. Un cuadro hiperrealista de un bosque en otoño, parecía más una foto que una pintura. A Karin siempre le impresionaba; su técnica era una que quitaba el aliento. Incluso, las luces parpadeantes del pasillo daban la ilusión de ser la luz del sol que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles.

Lo único fuera de lugar en aquella celda, era que su pintura, era sangre que manaba de una herida en su muñeca derecha y su pincel era un hueso delgado de pollo.

Cada día retocaba el rojo de las hojas, sin falta.

Continuó su camino y a su izquierda estaba la razón por la que había venido. Él porque se adentraba diariamente en aquel pasillo de locos.

Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto aquella figura atractiva salió de las sombras y se acercó al cristal. De rasgos finos, ojos negros y penetrantes, cabello negro-azulado, lacio y puntiagudo. Piel y músculos vigorosos asomaban por la ropa rasgada. Más que un prisionero parecía un modelo en alguna sesión de fotos de corriente contracultural.

Nerviosa, Karin se acomodó los lentes.

—Te estaba esperando pequeña sabandija —dijo con su voz suave y fría— ¿Por qué siempre me haces esperar tanto?

A pesar de que el cristal atenuaba su voz, Karin sentía que le susurraba al oído. No dijo nada, aunque siempre le costaba mantenerse callada.

—Tan callada como siempre —resopló—. Está bien por mí ¿Sabes? Es lo único que me gusta de ti. No eres realmente mi tipo de chica. Yo las prefiero del tipo inocentes y tímidas. No del tipo hombruna y pendenciera —se encogió de hombros y soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Pero no habiendo mucho de donde elegir, tendré que conformarme contigo, que al fin y al cabo sigues teniendo un par de tetas y un coño ¿Verdad? —dijo mostrando sus preciosos dientes blancos en una sonrisa arrogante.

Sus insultos lejos de molestar a Karin la excitaban. Era como si alguien hubiera extraído una de sus fantasías sexuales directo de su cabeza y la estuviera recitando palabra por palabra delante de ella. Su corazón bombeó más rápido y la sangre le sonrojo las mejillas y otras partes del cuerpo.

—Supongo que vienes por el espectáculo de siempre, ¿Verdad? pequeña putita —se metió la mano bajo el pantalón y comenzó a manosearse—. Es bastante aburrido ser el único que disfruta siempre ¿Por qué no dejas ser tan frígida y me sacas de aquí?

Karin lo había pensado; lo había pensado un millón de veces. Se había dicho un montón de veces que podía controlarlo. Imaginó un sinfín de escenarios hipotéticos donde lo drogaba, lo encadenaba, e incluso le mutilaba las piernas y los brazos para convertirlo en el perfecto masturbador viviente.

Pero después de masturbarse un par de horas, la cabeza se le enfriaba y volvía a pensar con claridad. Y aunque aquellas fantasías seguían teniendo su atractivo, Karin se daba cuenta de lo mala idea que sería liberarlo. En primera las celdas no estaban hechas para ser abiertas, si alguien quería liberar algún espécimen tendría que destruir el cristal. Karin no podría liberarlo sin que Orochimaru se diera cuenta, en segunda Karin no estaba completamente segura de poder controlarlo. Era increíblemente seductor y no conocía en profundidad sus habilidades. Y en tercera, él no era el Sasuke real.

Tenía que recordárselo constantemente. Lo que tenía en frente era una ilusión perfecta… no, era más que eso, era el ideal hecho perfección. El Sasuke que tenía enfrente era diferente, tenía los rasgos más finos, una mandíbula más cuadrada, unos ojos más grandes y un rostro más expresivo.

Karin lo había comparado con una foto del Sasuke real y le costó mucho admitirlo, pero el Sasuke de la celda le parecía más atractivo. Es como si la criatura de la celda de algún modo, supiera que rasgos físicos, que tono de voz, que comportamiento la encendían más. Cada vez que veía a Sasuke su corazón se aceleraba y la emoción le inundaba el pecho. Pero cada vez que veía al Sasuke de la celda, enloquecía de deseo.

No era sólo su apariencia física o la forma en que le hablaba. También había algo químico; el cuerpo de la criatura emanaba enormes cantidades de feromonas que se adaptaban a cada víctima, haciendo de su aroma la más irresistible de sus técnicas de seducción.

Karin lo sabía, pero aun así era difícil resistirse. El placer es siempre adictivo.

Ahogó un gemido cuando el Sasuke de la celda sacó su pene erecto del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarse. Para Karin era un pene asquerosamente apetecible, con las proporciones adecuadas, el tono apropiado de piel, la forma perfecta.

Sasuke lo hacía lentamente, su mano subía y bajaba en un movimiento hipnótico y provocador.

La respiración de Karin se aceleró, se acercó al vidrio sin dejar de mirar el pene que Sasuke sostenía en su mano. Acarició el vidrio como si fuera aquel pene y la voz se le fue. Sasuke puso la otra mano frente a la de Karin.

—Lo quieres ¿No es así Karin? Ambos sabemos que no eres la clase de chica que se reprime. Sólo tienes que romper un vidrio.

"Sólo tengo que romper un vidrio". Las palabras retumbaron en su mente. Parecían tan sencillas, tan fáciles de convertir en acciones.

Se dio media vuelta y con pasos apresurados volvió por donde vino. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que fuera incapaz de contenerse. Sasuke gritó algo a su espalda, pero Karin no le prestó atención. Su cuerpo entero estaba embriagado de deseo. Tenía que desahogarse, así que comenzó a correr rumbo a su habitación.

Después de un par de horas se sentiría más aliviada y con la mente un poco más clara se repetiría que sería mejor dejar de hacer eso, que es peligroso y poco saludable. Sin embargo, volvería mañana a ese mismo pasillo, de eso estaba segura, porque el placer es adictivo y mezclado con peligro aún más.


End file.
